


Kiss

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Makeup, Roommates, Skyhill Dan Avidan, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Daniel Avidan are you wearing makeup?"Ill fix tags n shit on my laptop. Intended female reader but its 2018, makeup =/= gender and it never has. No fuckin pronouns are used here. If there are reader pronouns, tell me and ill fix it.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> #BlameJenna

"Hey, Danny-boy?" You call through the wood of his door, rapping your knuckles against it. He calls back a little half heartedly and your eyebrows furrow. You twist the handle and push his door open enough for you to peer around to his bed.  
  
"I was just going to make some lunch, I wanted to know if you want any?" You finish your sentence first, and realise second. A slow smile spreads over your lips.  
  
"Daniel Avidan are you wearing makeup?"  
  
He blushes a little bit as he stares at you.  
  
"No!... Yes."  
  
You bark a laugh, leaning against his door frame.   
  
"How come?"  
  
"I, uh, I just thought maybe it would look cool on stage."   
  
You nod, eyeing over his smudged black waterline and streaky, deep berry lipstick.  
  
"With your hippy-dippy stoner band?"  
  
He rolls his eyes, "Skyhill."  
  
"I don't think it's the right vibe. You look hot, though."   
  
He perks up a little, brushing his hair out of his face. You laugh and turn on your heel.  
  
"Really?!" He asks.   
  
You start to walk away, "yeah. Your application needs some work, though," you can hear him following after you, flinging open his door and grabbing for your hand. He pulls you back to him lightly. You laugh and turn back to him.  
  
"Dan, cut it out. I'm hungry!"   
  
"What can I do better?" He asks, gentle and honest.  
  
You smile at him, cupping his face, gently rubbing your thumbs under his eyes and cleaning up his mess.  
  
"This is way to far down. You look like you haven't slept for a week. Controlled smudging. Don't put too much on or it'll migrate. And your lipstick is cheap, it's very streaky. It needs to be a solid colour."  
  
"Like yours." he says. He's looking between your lips and your eyes. Your heart beat quickens and your chest gets a little tight.  
  
"Yeah," you breathe, "like mine."  
  
"You really think I look good though?"  
  
You nod slightly, "very handsome."   
  
You don't have that much time to process what's happening, although whenever you end up in this kind of situation with Dan, you never do. He pulls you into him and kisses you hard, his free hand moving to hold your waist.  
  
You're positive other people don't make out with their roomies as much as you and Dan do.  
  
You kiss him back, though, hands still holding his face and he bumps you back against the wall of the hallway. He presses himself close, a grunt leaving his throat and one of your hands runs into his hair. His tongue nudges against your lip and you meet him with your own, smiling into him.  
  
You really do like kissing Dan. His lips are soft and today, waxy and flavoured, he kisses with heat, like something out of a goddamn movie, flush with your body but gentle. You can ease him away should you so wish, and he'll go. As much as you can push him back, you can pull him in, reel him to you and have him close enough where you feel like he's inhabited your being.  
  
He pulls back, looking slightly smug. You grin.  
  
"Um," you start. You dont know how to finish, really, "you have a little something on your face."  
  
He quirks a brow. It highlights how his eyeliner has shifted just from his eyes squeezing shut and fluttering slightly as he kissed you. There's lipstick everywhere. Both his and yours, pulling up the right side of his face. You giggle.  
  
"It's like, all around your mouth and somehow there's a smudge on your cheek-"  
  
"Y'know," he says, interrupting, "I couldn't care less."   
  
You go to argue but he kisses you again, pushing into you fully, pressing your back flat against the wall. Your words are lost in his mouth and you just growl instead, hooking a leg onto his bony little hip. His hand follows the line of your thigh, supporting you, resting his weight against the wall.   
  
You can feel the greasy, waxy slide of your lips. It's disgusting, but it seems to add an extra layer of... whatever it is you're feeling to the mix. You can smell his shower gel and deodorant as well as the smell of both of your now ruined make up.  
  
His hips roll and you laugh loudly, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards. You drop your leg.  
  
"You're fucking _gross_!" You exclaim. He grins, taking the hint and stepping back easily.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying."   
  
You roll your eyes, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. You crinkle your nose at the mess.  
  
"Whatever. Do you want lunch? Im gonna make some."  
  
He grins. Your face drops.  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"Babygirl your meal is right here."  
  
You close your eyes and take a deep, controlling breath. Dan laughs behind the black of your lids. You reopen them and gaze at him. He grins at you, mouth messy.  
  
"Grilled cheese?" You offer.  
  
"Hell yes."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title - Kiss - Prince 
> 
> Shoutout to 10 Minute Power Hour for inspiring this disaster. Shoutout to Jenna for literally dragging me down this well. Shoutout to the cats fighting outside my window.


End file.
